motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is a 1992 American Christmas comedy film directed by Chris Columbus. It is a sequel to ''Home Alone'' and the second installment in the series, as well as the only one to feature the original cast. It was produced by Hughes Entertainment and released by 20th Century Fox on November 20, 1992. A sequel, ''Home Alone 3'', followed in 1997. Plot The McCallister gathers at Peter and Kate's house for Christmas in Miami. Peter and Kate's youngest son, Kevin, is not open to the idea as he finds Miami contradictory to Christmas because of the complete lack of Christmas trees in Florida. Later, during a school pageant, Kevin is humiliated by his older brother Buzz, enraging Kevin who retaliates and ruins the pageant. Back home, Kevin refuses to apologize to the family, whom he insults for believing Buzz's fake apology, and storms up to the third floor. During the night, Peter resets the alarm clock, and once again the family oversleeps. At the airport, Kevin stops to replace the batteries for his Talkboy, carrying Peter's bag which contains the batteries (along with Peter's wallet and large amounts of cash). Kevin loses sight of his family and accidentally boards a plane to New York City after inadvertently following a man whom he had mistaken for his father due to wearing a similar jacket. Upon arrival, Kevin tours New York City and is frightened by a homeless woman tending to pigeons in Central Park. He then goes to the Plaza Hotel and checks in using Peter's credit card. Meanwhile, the "Wet Bandits", Harry and Marv, have traveled to New York City after escaping during a prison riot and now call themselves the "Sticky Bandits". On Christmas Eve, Kevin meets Mr. E.F. Duncan, the philanthropic owner of a toy store and learns that the proceeds from the store's Christmas sales will be donated to a children's hospital, and provides a donation. As a token of appreciation, Mr. Duncan offers Kevin a pair of ceramic turtledoves as a gift, instructing him to give one to another person as a sign of eternal friendship. Kevin has a run-in with Harry and Marv but manages to escape back to the Plaza, where he is confronted by the hotel's concierge, Mr. Hector, about the credit card, which was reported stolen. Keven flees the hotel after evading Mr. Hector and the rest of the staff, but is caught by Harry and Marv. They brag about their plan to break into the toy store at midnight, just before Kevin manages to discreetly trick a woman into assaulting them and allowing him to escape. The rest of the family discovers that Kevin is missing after touching down at Miami International Airport and fly back to New York after discovering the whereabouts of the credit card. Meanwhile, Kevin goes to his uncle Rob's townhouse, only to find the house vacant and undergoing renovations while Rob and his family are still in Paris. At Central Park, he encounters and befriends the pigeon lady. They go to Carnegie Hall, where she explains how her life collapsed after her lover left her. Kevin encourages her to trust people again, and promises to be her friend, also confiding in that he himself has misbehaved and doesn't deserve Christmas. She suggests that he do a good deed which will make up for the bad ones. Kevin sees a child in the children's hospital and decides to stop Harry and Marv from robbing the toy store. Kevin returns to the townhouse and rigs it with numerous booby traps and later arrives at the toy store during Harry and Marv's robbery, and throws a rock through the window to set off the alarm. Kevin lures them to the townhouse, where they spring the traps and suffer various injuries. Kevin calls the police while the duo pursue him outside of the townhouse, and Harry and Marv catch him and plan to kill him in Central Park. Before they can shoot him, however, the pigeon lady incapacitates them with her pigeons and Kevin sets off fireworks to alert the police, who arrest Harry and Marv and have found enough evidence to ensure they spend life in incarceration. At the toy store, Mr. Duncan finds a note from Kevin explaining the robbery. While searching for Kevin, Kate remembers his fondness for Christmas trees and heads to Rockefeller Center where she observes Kevin making a wish at the Center's Christmas tree and they reconcile. On Christmas Day, a truckload of gifts arrive at the McCallister's hotel room from the toy store as a reward to Kevin for stopping the robbery. Kevin reconciles with the rest of his family, and goes to Central Park to give the pigeon lady a turtledove, cementing their friendship. At the Plaza, Buzz receives the bill for Kevin's stay and shows it to Peter who calls out, "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" prompting Kevin to run back to the hotel. Cast Main cast * Macauley Culkin as Kevin McCallister * Joe Pesci as Harry * Daniel Stern as Marv The McCallister family * Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister * John Heard as Peter McCallister * Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister * Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister * Maureen Elisabeth Shay as Linnie McCallister * Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister * Gerry Bamman as Frank McCallister * Terrie Snell as Leslie McCallister * Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister * Kieren Culkin as Fuller McCallister * Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister * Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister * Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister Other characters * Brenda Fricker as the Pigeon Lady * Tim Curry as Mr. Hector * Eddie Bracken as Mr. E.F. Duncan * Rob Schneider as Cedric * Dana Ivey as Hester Stone * Ralph Foody as Johnny * Rip Taylor, Jaye P. Morgan, and Jimmie Walker as themselves * Ally Sheedy as New York ticket agent * Chris Columbus as Duncan's Toy Chest patron * Donald Trump as himself * Clare Hoak as Susie * Leigh Zimmerman as Fashion Model * Steve Sivak as Chorus Director * Rob Sell as Officer Bennett Category:Comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:Christmas films Category:PG-rated films Category:Sequels Category:1990s films Category:1992 films